


Guilty or Innocent?

by yoonchuls



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: AU: Miss Hammurabi and Love Returns Crossover, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sooyeolweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonchuls/pseuds/yoonchuls
Summary: Im Bareun is a no nonsense judge who is always rational and focused when it comes to his cases. Well, almost always.





	Guilty or Innocent?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic calls on an Alternate Universe where Myungsoo's drama, Miss Hammurabi and Sungyeol's drama, Love Returns combine. Therefore, for the purposes of this fic, they are their characters in the drama.  
> Myungsoo is Bareun and Sungyeol is Seokpyo.

Im Bareun sighed as he rifled through the immense number of documents that were waiting on his desk for him when he arrived at work. Judge Park greeted him with a smile as usual before turning back to her computer, engrossed in one of the heavier cases that they had reviewed last week. She was always so diligent, going over any piece of evidence she could find and even fishing for more herself; Bareun admired her due diligence but, frankly, he just wanted to get through the day without any mishaps. He only had an hour to review everything before he would be sitting perched in his chair, reviewing various cases throughout the day before staying up until three in the morning once again writing up all of his judgements.

 

“Judge Im, you reviewed the documents I sent you, right?” Park Ohreum eyed him curiously as Bareun nodded, adjusting his tie with a sigh, “Yes, the case with the young CEO is up first today, right? I know I’m not supposed to be biased in my ruling but I feel kind of sorry for him… from what I read it seems like he’s gotten involved with this through his family and he even wrote me a personal apology letter…”

 

Ohreum placed her hand over her mouth in shock, “Judge Im, I don’t know if I should be shocked or impressed. Normally I would be the one receiving personal apology letters after I had done some investigating on my own, are you starting to take after me because we’ve been working together for so long?” Bareun scoffed quietly, shaking his head, “I don’t really know why, but I guess somehow the defendant figured out that I would be the judge that would be questioning them and doing the majority proceeding over their case. CEO Hong Seokpyo has been accused of embezzling funds from his aunt, who is a partner in his business, and also having partook in illegal stock market activity. It’s a pretty heavy case for so early in the morning…”

 

Ohreum nodded in understanding, rising from her desk slowly before reaching over to pat Bareun on the back, “It will definitely be an interesting way to start the day. Unfortunately, I will have to leave you for a bit. Judge Han wants to meet with me privately again to talk about the way I handled yesterday’s trial… I’ll join you for the fun later.” Bareun smiled at his colleague, waving his hand in a friendly matter before she exited the room. The smile remained on the young judge’s face, he and Ohreum had actually briefly dated for a few months but had decided that it would be best to keep their work and personal lives separate. Bareun had also done some soul searching after that; it had been his first relationship and he had come to the shocking realization that he was not remotely attracted to women in a sexual way. Thankfully, Bareun and Ohreum’s relationship did not progress to the point where that would have been an issue. Nevertheless, Bareun did love working with Ohreum and the two had a very nice banter at work.

 

Bareun finally settled in his chair, cracking his knuckles as he began to thumb through his paperwork. In the middle of his review, a crumpled-up letter came free from one of the pages. Bareun couldn’t help but crack a smile as he glanced down at the letter again, the CEO in question’s neat handwriting becoming scribbled toward the end as he delved into more personal matters.

 

_I wanted to take this time to formally apologize for this misunderstanding that has taken place. I also wanted to tell you, Honorable Im Bareun, that I am sorry for wasting your precious time with these family matters that have gone too far. My aunt is a bit hot-headed, you see, and just because I drunkenly chided her to sue me if she was angry with how I was running our company well…. Here we are. I was told you’re a young professional, just like me, so I’m sure you’d rather be with a lover or doing something young people like to do. Me? I’ve been this company’s CEO since I was fifteen years old so I’ve never really had a childhood; My business is all I know._

_Looking forward to meeting you on Tuesday afternoon._

_Hong Seokpyo_

Bareun chuckled, placing the letter down and going back to his paperwork before belatedly realizing that he had left his coffee at the front of the office. He was about to rise from his desk before the phone on his desk began to ring incessantly. Bareun answered in a calm voice, “Yes, this is Im Bareun speaking.”

 

On the other line was Bareun’s hot-headed superior, Judge Han, yelling into the phone, “I’m having a meeting with Judge Park and some CEO barged into my office looking for you! He said that he needs to have a meeting with you! Are you scheduling meetings when you are supposed to be doing your work?! Are you a crazy bastard or what?!”

 

Bareun furrowed his brow in confusion. What CEO would be wanting to have a meeting with him? Was this another one of his seniors trying to get him to complete a favor? Bareun remained level-headed in his response, “What is the CEO’s name, Judge Han?”

  
“Hong Seokpyo!”  


* * *

 

  
Seokpyo grinned in victory as he saw the secretary who had denied him earlier pick up the phone again and recite in a monotone voice, “Judge Im Bareun will see you in his office now, but please make it quick. He needs to be down in the courthouse at 11 AM sharp.”

 

Seokpyo waved his hand in dismissal as he passed by the secretary, taking some red tinted chapstick out of his pocket and applying it before knocking on Judge Im Bareun’s door. He mused his hair a little bit and checked his appearance in a small pocket-size mirror. Seokpyo wanted his hair to look a little tousled as if he just had some good sex but not like he had forgotten to brush his hair when he woke up this morning. The CEO heard a distant ‘Come in’ echoing from the other side of the door when he placed his hand on the doorknob.

 

Seokpyo had always been curious by nature and looked up Honorable Judge Im Bareun’s pictures on the internet before coming to meet him but nothing compared to how the other looked in person. Bareun stood up in curiosity, coming around his desk with adorable widened eyes and pink pursed lips. Seokpyo couldn’t help but smile shyly, almost forgetting why he had come to the other’s office in the first place.

 

Bareun reached out his hand for a handshake, innocence radiating off of his body, “So you must be the CEO Hong Seokpyo that wrote me a letter, right? I’m Judge Im Bareun, it’s nice to meet you…”

 

Seokpyo used the opportunity to grab Bareun’s hand and pull him closer to his body, whispering in the other’s ear, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your honor but I’m thinking of cutting the formalities and getting right to the part where we get to become _acquainted_ with each other, hm?”

 

Bareun’s cheeks turned a rosy red as he leaned back slightly in order to look in Seokpyo’s eyes, trying to read the other man before sputtering, “W…What are you trying to suggest by that, Seokpyo-sshi?”

 

Seokpyo dropped the long black coat he was wearing to the floor of the office, tugging on his tie with a smirk, “I think you know what I’m suggesting… I’m just trying to figure out how interested you are.”

 

Bareun furrowed his eyebrows at first, genuinely confused by what Seokpyo was trying to suggest, “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about Seokpyo-sshi. I’m sorry that I can’t dismiss your case prematurely. It’s coming to trial today so there is nothing we can do to avoid that…”

 

Seokpyo visibly blanched, dropping his hand from his tie for a moment while tilting his head, “…Judge Im… do you not understand when somebody is trying to hit on you?” Bareun shook his head adorably, scratching his head as he closed his eyes in thought, “Girls in high school would try and hit on me all the time but I kind of was just a sarcastic asshole because I wasn’t interested in them. Or dating in general really.”

 

“You weren’t interested in girls, hm?” Seokpyo tapped Bareun’s temple gently in order to prompt him to open his eyes before stepping back slightly.

 

Bareun took a big gulp as he trailed his eyes up Seokpyo’s long legs in his form-fitting black pants which seemed to go on for miles, his broad torso tucked into a skin-tight white dress shirt adorned with a bright pink tie. By the time Bareun’s eyes landed on Seokpyo’s face, the other had his eyebrows raised in expectation, completely aware that Bareun had been checking him out. To be fair, Seokpyo was stupidly attractive and Bareun had been painfully stuck in the closet his entire life. Something like this could have only ever happened in one of his masturbation fantasies until right now.

 

Bareun coughed in embarrassment, he couldn’t help but feel a loss of words and suddenly felt like he did not have the upper-hand in this interaction. Frankly, that frightened Bareun. Bareun always was cool and level-headed, he was a _judge_ for crying out loud! His emotions never got the better of him.

 

“H…How do you know that I am even interested in men?” Bareun belatedly replied, his tongue heavy in his mouth as Seokpyo gave him an incredulous look, “Your reaction to me loosening my tie just a few moments ago kind of gave everything away. You’re not even close to being straight, Im Bareun. Or do you like it better when I call you Judge Im?”

 

Bareun blushed harder as Seokpyo invaded his personal space again, the taller’s fingertips brushing against Bareun’s jawline. Bareun’s Adam’s apple quivered as he whispered out a response, “B…Bareun… is fine…”

 

Seokpyo grinned in victory, it was almost too easy, running his fingers gently across the other man’s rosy cheeks, “Well Bareun, for the record, I think you are extremely attractive yourself. And don’t worry, you can call me Seokpyo, no need for honorifics.”

 

Bareun felt his hands twitch at his sides, unsure of what to do with them. The rational side of his brain was telling him to run away, call Judge Park or Judge Han, get this crazy bastard out of his office as soon as possible so he could actually focus on his _damn work._ However, Bareun did none of those things, instead deciding to hesitantly place his hands on Seokpyo’s hips, looking up at him with wide eyes full of innocence that made Seokpyo’s heart ache and his dick twitch at the same time, “Shouldn’t you… take me out on a date or something first before you do this, Seokpyo?”

 

Seokpyo chuckled quietly, leaving a brief kiss on the corner of Bareun’s lips before pulling away just slightly in order to make eye-contact, “In normal circumstances, yes. But if you haven’t realized, our circumstance is far from normal and I’m trying to seduce the sexy judge who is ruling over my case. Is it working yet?”

 

Bareun couldn’t help but bite back a groan as Seokpyo stepped back in order to unbutton the shirt he was wearing (Not that the skin-tight shirt was leaving much to the imagination), refusing to let his eyes leave the CEO’s face. Bareun was so confused and turned on at the same time he hadn’t even caught Seokpyo’s blatant admission of how he was doing this in order to seduce Bareun into siding with him during his case. Anybody who knew the young judge would be horrified by the scene before them. Bareun was a man who exuded properness; he was always focused on his work and he was known for his great judgement. Bareun was a great judge when he needed to be, but of course, even he was prone to distractions.

 

Especially when they came in the form of a hot CEO stripping right in front of his eyes.  
  
The CEO bit his lip as he threw the dress shirt to the ground, turning around to survey the office briefly. Bareun’s eyebrows shot up as he eyed Seokpyo’s broad back; he obviously spent time working out because it simply wasn’t natural to have a back look that good. Bareun suddenly started to feel a bit self-conscious at his pathetic physique before his mind started to think about all the ways Seokpyo could put that strong body to use on him and suddenly everything was okay. Seokpyo mused quietly, “You don’t have a couch in here we can use. Would you mind being bent over the desk, Bareunie?”

 

Bareun sputtered as Seokpyo approached him again, truly at a loss of words as Seokpyo swooped in to give Bareun a firm kiss, bending him over slightly in order to pin his torso against the office desk. Bareun whined softly against Seokpyo’s lips, trying to reach his fingers up to tangle them in Seokpyo’s hair before Seokpyo pinned them over his head, pulling away from Bareun’s lips with a nibble, “Let me do all the work okay? I want you to relax and feel good, let me reward you for being a good boy.”

 

Bareun could only nod, already feeling blissed out as one of Seokpyo’s hands trailed down Bareun’s back and rested against his ass as the other hand kept Bareun’s hands pinned firmly above his head. It had been so long since the young judge had felt any sort of contact like this. His life constantly consumed by his work, he never even had time to properly masturbate, only giving himself hurried handjobs in the shower when he woke up a little early in the morning. As a result, Bareun was already shamefully hard in his slacks, bucking up slightly against Seokpyo to try and feel if the CEO was affected in the same way that he was.

 

Seokpyo squeezed Bareun’s ass before letting out a groan, suddenly letting go of both of his hands, grinning widely, “Are you wearing padding against your ass or something? This is really authentic?” Bareun blushed as he nodded wordlessly; he had been told before by others that his ass was a work of art, but he never quite believed it. Even though Bareun received constant praise from the people around him, he still never really took any of it to heart. Seokpyo leaned down again to kiss Bareun sloppily, working his hands on Bareun’s belt hurriedly, trying to stick his hands down Bareun’s pants in order to grab a handful of his ass.

 

Bareun yelped softly as Seokpyo managed to work his way into Bareun’s underwear with ease, lifting Bareun’s hips to grind against his own as he continued to grab the judge’s ass, teasing the other with a wide smile, “I’m almost 100 percent positive I have never felt an ass this nice before. It’s kind of unfair how you not only have the cutest face I’ve ever seen but also the best ass; you shouldn’t be allowed to have both!”  

 

The judge couldn’t help but blush profusely, biting his lip as he looked into Seokpyo’s eyes shyly, “Why are you complimenting me so much?” The CEO paused his ministrations for a brief moment, pecking Bareun’s lips with a sheepish grin, “I know things have gotten off to a… hot and heavy start but… I’d love to take you out on a date after this, just like you mentioned before, if you wouldn’t mind?” Bareun nodded quickly, pecking Seokpyo’s lips back briefly with a smile, “I’d really like that Seokpyo-sshi…”

 

Seokpyo nuzzled his nose against Bareun’s cheek gently, “I told you to just call me Seokpyo~ I want you to feel comfortable.” Bareun nodded enthusiastically, testing out the name on his lips, “Seokpyo-ah~”

 

Seokpyo removed his hands from Bareun’s pants with a wide smile, his intentions when he walked into the office _were_ to just seduce the judge and then get rid of him once he wrote him off of all of his charges, but Bareun was cute enough to warrant a date or two. Or multiple dates and a committed relationship. It wasn’t too often that Seokpyo had an adorable man at his disposal so willing to follow anything that he did. He slowly began to unbutton the other’s shirt before looking at his watch with a silent curse, “Scratch me bending you over the desk, we don’t have enough time for that right now.”

 

Bareun blinked in confusion as Seokpyo grabbed his hands and pushed him into his desk chair. Bareun was convinced for a moment that Seokpyo was going to leave him there just like that, protests about to leave his lips before Seokpyo got on his hands and knees and crawled under Bareun’s desk, nuzzling Bareun’s crotch with his nose.

 

_Oh._

Bareun bit his lip, carding his hands through Seokpyo’s hair as the CEO hurriedly unzipped Bareun’s slacks, his embarrassingly hard cock taken into the rough hands of Seokpyo. Seokpyo kissed the head of Bareun’s erection, lapping up the pre-cum forming like a kitten before locking eyes with Bareun from underneath the desk and descending fully on the other’s length. Bareun tightened his fingers on Seokpyo’s hair with one hand, using his other hand to muffle the sounds threatening to escape his mouth. It’s not like Bareun was a head judge with an expansive office to himself, anybody could hear him. In fact, anybody could _walk into the room_ as Bareun belatedly realizes he never even locked the door. The thought of somebody walking in should have scared him but it turned him on further, lifting his hips impatiently off his chair and stroking Seokpyo’s hair as he began to set his own rhythm by thrusting into Seokpyo’s mouth.

 

Seokpyo, who had totally been in control of their escapade until this moment, looked up to Bareun with his eyes watering but mouth completely slack, nodding his head and silently giving the judge permission. Bareun was slightly embarrassed, but he groaned quietly, standing up suddenly and kicking his desk chair to the side. He placed both of his hands in Seokpyo’s hair, tugging on it mercilessly as he fucked into the CEO’s mouth. Bareun never dropped eyecontact with Seokpyo, moaning quietly as he felt his release coming all too quickly. Bareun noticed Seokpyo’s hand was in his own pants, frantically stroking his own erection.

 

Bareun whined quietly, “Seokpyo… I want to touch you too. I want to taste you too.” Seokpyo grunted, his own hand only getting faster at Bareun’s words. Bareun huffed, his face flushed as his release suddenly came over him. He belatedly realized he was cumming and suddenly realized that Seokpyo might not want to swallow it, pulling out suddenly and effectively painting some cum across Seokpyo’s face. Seokpyo panted heavily, standing up on wobbly legs as he collapsed against Bareun, giving him one last sloppy, passionate kiss. Bareun stroked his hands over Seokpyo’s cheeks, trying to wipe the cum off of his face, “I… I’m sorry. I would have pulled out and came into my hand but… it just happened so quickly… I hope you are still up for a date another time…”

 

Seokpyo snorted quietly, grabbing Bareun’s hand and licking the cum off of his fingers, raising his eyebrows in question, “I’m up for a date, especially if you have a spare pair of underwear somewhere in here because I came in my boxers and I really don’t want to be walking around in them all day.”

 

Bareun nodded, grabbing some tissues off of his desk and handing them to Seokpyo before rummaging through the duffle bag next to his desk, pulling out a pair of his black boxer-briefs and handing them to Seokpyo, “It’s a good thing that I keep spare clothes in here for the rare occasion that I pull an all-nighter working.” Seokpyo kissed his cheek gently, rubbing his back before whispering in his ear, “I’ll see you later. And you should probably tuck your dick back into your pants before somebody walks in and sees you standing here like this.” Seokpyo pulled away with a devilish grin, reveling in the way Bareun’s face turns bright red as he tucks himself back into his pants, waving shyly.

 

* * *

 

Bareun found it extremely difficult to focus on Judge Han’s speech before they went up to the stand, knowing that he would be seeing the man who he just face fucked twenty minutes ago staring up at him. Ohreum noticed Bareun’s far off look, poking him in the side, “Hey Bareun, are you alright? You’ve been off since I left the office earlier…” Bareun shook his head, trying to give Ohreum a reassuring smile, “I’m fine! I’m just a little tired… and kind of not looking forward to all these cases today.”

 

Ohreum furrowed her brows, “This is just a normal case-load though, nothing out of the ordinary… Are you sure you’re fine?” Bareun shrugged, giving a small smile to try and reassure her as the three of them took the stand. Bareun tried to remain stoic as he looked down on Seokpyo who was grinning at him just as he did in Bareun’s office before. A judge was not supposed to wear their emotions on their face, Bareun could control himself at least that much when he wasn’t pressed up right against Hong Seokpyo.

 

The plaintiff, Hong Seokpyo’s aunt, was very put together. Her and her lawyer, who had apparently worked with Seokpyo’s family for decades, absolutely destroyed Seokpyo’s image and credibility through a series of documents which portrayed him to be directly involved in embezzling funds from his aunt. Seokpyo sat calm, with a smirk on his face still, almost as if he was unknowing to the chaos that was unfolding around him. They called on a witness, Hong Seokpyo’s ex-girlfriend, who claimed to have seen Seokpyo directly stealing money from his aunt. However, Judge Han was not impressed, considering that as an ex-lover she would have plenty of motivation to tear him down legally.

 

Hong Seokpyo and his lawyer counter-acted each point calmly, Hong Seokpyo even presented a series of text messages on his phone which proved that his aunt was the one who spearheaded the entire operation. His aunt was the mastermind behind their entire company, the Genius Corporation, and even though Hong Seokpyo was by legal definition the CEO, his aunt was the person who controlled all of his daily operations and decisions in the company. Seokpyo’s aunt stood and began screaming, “That is completely fraudulent! I would never put those sorts of dealings in writing!”

 

Judge Han yelled loudly over her, “Please be quiet! You had a turn to present your evidence and now it’s the defendant’s turn!” She slinked into her seat, the family lawyer patting her on the shoulder gently in order to calm her down.

 

“Hong Seokpyo-sshi, why would your aunt request that you embezzle her own funds for the sake of the company?” Judge Im raised an eyebrow challengingly as Seokpyo smirked up at him, seemingly lacking any sort of fear that he normally saw out of defendants in the courtroom.

 

“My aunt simply told me that I should take money from her account because she had more money in her account than in mine and as the CEO of the company, I should be holding the most assets. She was my aunt so naturally, I trusted her. I proceeded to take money from her account with her verbal consent and later she sued me after she was annoyed at me. Don’t you think it’s odd she’s suing me almost 8 months after this supposed “embezzlement” took place?”

 

Judge Han tsked loudly and stared at Seokpyo with glaring eyes, “You don’t ask the questions, kid. _We’re_ the judges, not you!”

 

Seokpyo bowed his head slightly in apology as Judge Im hummed in thought. Seokpyo did have a point, it was indeed odd that the aunt had waited so long to file against her nephew. But maybe she was having some sort of moral dilemma about suing a family member? Or maybe she didn’t figure out that Seokpyo was the one to take the money until recently?

 

“So how do you explain the illegal stock market activity then, Hong Seokpyo-sshi? Your name was associated with a dummy corporation that was selling false shares to investors and collecting their money.” Judge Park challenged him, adjusting her glasses on her nose as Seokpyo responded smoothly once again, “I have evidence that once again, my aunt was the one who was dealing directly with all of these affairs in our company and that I was not involved.”

 

Seokpyo and his lawyer presented a series of emails that they had obtained from his aunt’s personal server, outlining her plans of what to do with the money from the dummy corporation. They also called on a witness, Seokpyo’s personal secretary, who backed up their claims by saying he had seen the emails on the office computer himself.

 

Both sides had convincing arguments, which made Judge Im’s decision all the easier. Seokpyo smiled up at him as the verdict was announced that Hong Seokpyo was not guilty and that he was encourage to file a suit against his aunt instead. For the first time in the courtroom, Bareun allowed himself to relax slightly and smile down at Seokpyo, exiting the courtroom with both Judge Han and Judge Park.

 

* * *

 

When the trial ended, Bareun half expected Seokpyo to come running up to him and thank him but the other seemed to disappear just as quickly as he came and Bareun was forced to busy himself with the rest of the cases for the day. Bareun was slightly disappointed, the two had promised to go on a date but Bareun belatedly realized he didn’t have Seokpyo’s number and had no idea where his office was. The control was entirely in Seokpyo’s hands once again.

 

A few days passed and Bareun was started to doubt that Seokpyo would ever turn up again, the young judge left wondering if it was all talk in the heat of the moment to Seokpyo. Frankly, Bareun was looking forward to going on a date. It had been so long since the judge had gotten any action and he would be lying if the source of his fantasies lately weren’t all focused around Seokpyo.

 

Bareun was flipping through stacks of paper on his desk, his sleeves rolled up halfway and glasses perched on his nose, not even aware to the sound of his office door opening and closing. It was half past nine and Ohreum had already taken a stack of papers home for the night, the light on his desk being the only source of light in the room.

 

“Wow Bareun, I had no idea you wore glasses. You look even hotter like this,” Seokpyo laughed quietly as Bareun’s head whipped up, standing up from his chair suddenly.

 

“Seokpyo, I-… I didn’t expect you to come back,” Bareun widened his eyes as Seokpyo pulled him into a tight hug, whispering in his ear, “I promised you a date and I meant it. I was busy at work so I’m sorry I couldn’t come any sooner.”

 

Bareun smiled widely, pulling away slightly to take off his glasses and place them on his desk, reaching out to take Seokpyo’s hand into his.

 

“I can put my paperwork aside for the morning and we can go out for drinks and snacks?” Bareun supplied hopefully, Seokpyo nodding eagerly as he kissed the judge’s cheek.

 

The paperwork could wait, Bareun thought as he turned off the lamp in his office, swinging Seokpyo’s hand alongside his side. A cute guy who happened to be a successful CEO? That only came once in a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, it's been a hot second since I wrote a fic (especially smut whoops). Sorry if it was awkward!  
> This is in honor of Conner's @bbqpeaches Sooyeol Week. We need more fics of them! I just wish I had more inspiration and was more talented so I didn't only write like... one fic a year.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
